Crimson Twins
by Jaleen
Summary: The Sanzo party are still headed west when they run into to very complecated females and there little brother. hum............. the posabilits
1. A meeting of Strangers

**Disclamer: I do not own the obvious charcters (DUH) and **

**Ginger belongs to her self (Well I let her think she does)**

**Oh yeah and the plot is mine so dont even think about stealing it. I will find out. I will hunt you down. And I will tickle you until you piss your pants like a two year old (scared ya didn't I?) **

**ENJOY!**

**"When are we gonna stop?" Goko cried, "We ran out of food weeks ago. I'm gonna die of starvation!" Gojyo reached a hand behnd his compaion and thumpted him hard an the back of his head. The monkey demon jumped up, fist rasied. "Hey what'd ya go and do that for?"**

**"You dumbass monkey...we only ran out of food half an hour ago." Gojyo stated in a matter of fact voice as he held the top of Goko's head.**

**"Don't call me a dumbass you stupid water sprite!"**

**"Well then don't act like one!" Goko took a swing at the crimson haired man in front of him, just barley missing.**

**"Will you two please stop aruging" Sanzo boomed from the front seat.**

**"He started it" Goko whined. "I..." his voice trailed off as he was knocked off his feet by Sanzo's huge fan. Hakkai closed his eyes and smiled glad things were back to normal.**

**Well simi-normal at least. **

** Start Flashback**

**_"Darling," Goko said rubing his hand across Gojyo's bare chest. "I think...I think..." Goko closed his eyes and sighed. "I think I love you" he whispered laying his head down next to Gojyo's on the pillow. Without another word the small monkey drifted off into a dream filled sleep._**

**_A small smile played at Gojyo's lips. Where the hell were all these feelings coming from? Was he gay? _**

** End Flashback**

**Yes, he was very happy things were back to normal. Just the thought of Goko and Gojyo as a couple brought a chill to Hakkai's spine. Who would have thought that a single witch could have concocked such a powerful potion. Luckly it had wore off taking their memories of the entire incedent with it. And no one besides Hakkai himself knew what had happened...the two simply belive they had been druged. And Sanzo...Well Sanzo didn't need to know.**

**Gojyo stole a glance at Goko. 'Why does he not remember all that we had shared? Hell maybe he does and is just ashamed of it? I mean I'm not to happy about the fact that I'm into guys. But who could resist him. I mean look at him with his stupid grin and his cheerful eggerness. No wonder I fell for him. Wait what the hell am I thinking?' Gojyo sighed and looked down at his feet. 'I-am-not-gay. Damn I've been with more girls then even _I_ can count. What about that huh? God now I'm talking to myself I must be going crazy.'**

**"Hakkai! Watch out!" Hakkai looked up just in time to slam on the breaks. Sanzo glanced up, sighed and, went back to sleep. Goko jumped out of the jeep. Hakkai followed him. "What the hell are you two thinking standing in the middle of the road like that." Goko began to shout "Huh? Huh? Are ya'll? Stupid or something. We could have hit you. You..." Sanzo opened one eye and smacked Goko with his fan.**

**"Excuse my friend," He apoligized for the monkey.**

**"Hi," the female with long crimson hair stuck out her hand. "My name's Jaleen. And this is my sister, Ginger." She pointed to her compainion with curly blond hair. Hakkai noticed matching pentacle necklesses around their necks."Power limiters" he muttered under his breath.'But why does Jaleen need a power limiter? Shes only half-demon.'**

**"Hello" he extended his hand. Ginger took it catiously."I'm Hakkai," he smiled "The preist is Sanzo and my friend in the jeep is Gojyo. '**

**Goko jumped up and raced to the two strangers side.**

**"And im Goko. Nice to meet you." He smelled their bags. "Hey you got any food with ya? Do ya? Huh. Do ya?"**

**Jaleen giggled and brushed her hair to one side "Yeah sure," she reached in her backpack and pulled out a large bag of onigri. "Here ya go." **

**"I like her already," Goko exclaimed between bites of food. "She saved me from starvation."Goko turned to the girl. "Sorry for yelling at you earler. I never would have if I had known you had food."**

**"You'd think we starved him." Sanzo said getting out of the jeep.**

**Gojyo looked up, and instently his mouth became dry.**

**'Damn, who the hell is that?' Gojyo tilted his head 'maybe...maybe I'm not gay.' Jumping out of the jeep he walked over and started to introduce himself.**

**"I know who you are...your friend Hakkai told us. Nice to meet you. I'm Jaleen."**

**'She's a half-breed like me. There's no mistaking it. Crimson hair and eyes. I wonder was it her father or mother who was the demon."**

**"My...Well our father was a demon." Jaleen spoke up. Seeing Gojyo's startled face she explained "That is what you were going to ask wasn't it?"**

**"Oh well um...yes. as a matter of fact I was. But how did you know that? 'Look at the way she moves and her voice. Damn she has a sexy voice. It would sound even better if she were screaming my name out in pleasure.'**

**"Because thats the question everyone asks first. I myself really don't give a shit either way if you have crimson hair and eyes your a half blood. It really makes no difrence which parent was a demon."**

**Ginger walked up behind her sister. "We really outta be getting back to Kaiuo. I'm sure he's woren everyone slap out."**

**"Hey! Yeah! Could you give us a ride to town? Its a few miles back in the direction you came. It would really help us alot." Jaleen winked at Gojyo "Please."**

**"I hate to disapoint you ladies but the last town we passed is about 50 miles back." Hakkai said giving them a sympathic look. "And thats much to far out of our way. I'm sorry."**

**The two sisters exchanged worried looks. "Oh but you must be mistaken" Ginger cried "Its only a about 5 miles back."**

**"I'm sorry but there was no town."**

**"Hey lighten up will ya?" Gojyo said wraping his arm around Jaleen's waste. "It wont hurt to go back and check, and there's plenty of room. Jaleen can sit on my lap and you two can figure out where her sister will sit."**

**Hakkai laughed. "No I guess it wouldn't hurt."**

**A/N: (I think that means authors note, but I'm a blond **

**so **

**I'm not sure) **

**READ AND REVIEW **

** ('') ( ") ('') (" ) ('') **

** () **

**(lil' kirby dance)**


	2. A Lost Town

**Disclamer: BLAH BLAH BLAH...If you've read this far you know who's mine and who's not and you also know that if you steal my plot I will tickle you until you piss your pants like a two-year-old. (author grins evily and holds up a feather)**

**ENJOY!**

**Ginger sat nervously in between Goko and Gojyo. Every once in in a while she would look up to see her sister lost in the half-breeds eyes.Ginger frowned...How could her sister be so trusting. Goko glanced up "Hey will you two please get a room. Thats gross." Ginger turned her head toward the two crimson haired half demons. Looking rather comfortable they were all over each other. Gojyo pulled his lips from Jaleen's and blew a kiss at Goko. "Don't be blowing me your sick kisses. I don't know where your mouth has been!" Goko was now standing up, fist raised. **

**Gojyo stood up "Where the hell do you think my mouth's been you stupid monkey?"**

**"I dont know. Somewhere gross?"**

**"Actually," Jaleen started "Recently its been down my throat." Relizing what she had just said her face now nearly matched her hair. Goko took a swing at Gojyo, and the two begian to wrestal around dangorously. **

**Sanzo glanced back. "I feel so sorry for you, how about you come sit in my lap?" Goko stoped mid punch and Hakkai slamed on the breaks. All faces turned toward Sanzo. "What? I wouldn't sit my worst enemy between them two."**

**"Right" Hakkai said as Ginger scrambled, gratefully up to the front seat. **

**"Thank-you" she said quitly.**

**"Like I said not even my worst enemy," Goko and Gojyo stared at each other and then back at Sanzo. **

**"Awwwww!" They said in unison**

**"I think Sanzo is in love!" Goko sang**

**"Na I think he just wants to get laid" **

**"Shut up," Sanzo growled as he reached for his fan**

**"Why so defenceive?" Hakkai asked with a smile. Sanzo smacked Goko and Gojyo with his fan."See what you two started?"**

**Six bodies jumped out of the jeep at once. "I don't understand," Ginger cried. "It was right here a few hours ago." The blond sank down on her knees. Jaleen rested her head aganist the enourmous cat statue that maked the entrances to the town. She looked around. There was nothing there. The whole town, buildings and all, was gone. 'What happened here? Where is everyone?'**

**Jaleen wondered off from the others, as they stood their confused. 'This is all my fault, I should have been here to protect everyone. Why did I even decide to go off today? Any other day I would have been here. How could I have been so stupid? And now every one is gone.'**

**"I swear the town was right here!" Ginger screamed "Everyone was here. Kaiuo was here! This is where we lived! This was our home!"**

**"I wonder what happened here," Hakkai said looking at Sanzo. "What could have wiped out an entire village?"**

**"I'm not sure Hakkai but what ever it was it was evil. The vibes I'm getting are pure evil." **

**"Hey whats that?" Goko asked pointing toward the center of the town. **

**"Well what ever it is its coming this way." Sanzo said calmly.**

**"I'll be ready then." Goko stuck out his hand and his weapon appered instently. He looked around,saw he was the only one in fighting mode,looked back down at his feet and sighed. "Shit, I guess I don't get to kick any ass?"**

**Sanzo looked over at Ginger who was crotched in the sand crying. He walked over and knelt down beside her. "Hey whats wrong." Ginger looked up at him with tear filled, purple eyes.**

**"My brother..." She grabed ahold of Sanzo and begin to cry into his robe. He placed his arm around her in a comforting manor. **

**"It's all right, stop crying now."**

**"Its just Kaiuo and Jaleen are all I have. They mean the world to me. They've always been their for me and now..." she rested her head on Sanzo's chest and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," She said "Sometimes I get real emotional and I just need to let it out. I'm sorry I took it out on you." She looked up at Sanzo again and he smiled. A small smile but a still a smile.**

**"Oh Sanzo," a small childish voice rang out, "You haven't forgot about me have you?" Everyone was now looking at the girl that had come from the center of the city. **

**Another female clambored over the rocks. "Lirin get back here," Yaone called, out of breath. She stoped when she saw the Sanzo party and two extra females staring at them.**

**Ginger's eyes lit up when she saw who Yaone was holding by the hand. "Kaiuo!" She screamed and rushed to him sweeping him up into her arms.**

**Sanzo stood up. "What are you doing here Yaone?"**

**"Please Sanzo we do not wish to qurel."**

**"Where's Kougaiji?"**

**"I don't know" Lirin spoke up "We parted after he did this to the town. It wasn't fair. He's not playing around anymore."**

**"He never was," Gojyo said to himself**

**"Is this true Yaone?" Sanzo asked acusingly**

**"Yes, I'm afriad it is. After Kougaiji destroyed this town, I took Lirin and hid. He's become dangrous, out of control. He almost hurt her. I promised to take care of her and protect her from anything. And that includes protecting her from her brother."**

**A/N: I know its kinda confusing right now but hey you better READ AND REVIEW **

** ('') (" ) ('') ( ") ('') **

** () **


	3. Juniper

**Disclamer: Do I really have to explain this again? Ok I'll say it again but this is the last time. Do-Not-Even-Think-About-Stealing-My-Plot. Was that slow enough for you. Good. Now here's a cookie.**

** ENJOY!**

**Jaleen sighed and looked around. The city was in ruins. And it was all her fault. She heard a noise behind her. Stoping she looked around and relized she had wondered far from the group. She couldn't even see them anymore. 'Oh well. Ginger will probably be better off with them any way.'**

**"Hello," a voice said from behind her. Jaleen whiped around and stared into the face of a demon with long red hair. **

**"Who are you?" She asked clutching her neckless.**

**"Kougaiji, and you are." He leaned in and placed his hands on the building behind her, traping her.**

**"Not interested." She smirked and ducked under his arms. **

**"Fisty aren't you Jaleen." He grabed her and pulled her close to him. She looked at him with horror. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He kissed her neck softly. Jaleen strugeled to get away. "And no I don't want sex either." Kougaiji griped her neckless and pulled. Jaleen let out a small cry as the silver tore into her neck before breaking off. "No I simply want you."**

**"What was that," Goko cried pointing toward the stream of light shooting up in to the sky. Everyone looked up.**

**"Hey," Gojyo thought aloud "Where's the other girl?"**

**"Jaleen!" Ginger gasped looking around. With out warning she took off running toward the place where the light had been seen.**

**"Hey, where are you going." Hakkai called after her. But she was already far two gone to hear him.**

**"Ginger," Kaiuo sobed "Come back."**

**Sanzo looked down at the small child and shook his head. "I guess we gotta go after her." Everyone stared at him in amazment. "What I'm already stuck with one annoying brat. I don't want another one." He graped Yaone's arm."You're coming with us." **

**Lirin bounced happily "Yay!" she claped her hands and raced towards the jeep.**

**Hakkai laughed as he looked around at everyone. "I think we need a bigger ride."s**

**"Already covered," Gojyo said as he leaned heavly on a large pink truck. "The back window's busted out but other then that it's fine."**

**"There is no way I'm riding in a pink truck." Goko said closing his eyes and nodding. Sanzo waved his fan threatenly. "Ok-Ok. But no one better find out."**

**Sanzo stepped slowly out of the passenger side of the truck, motioning for the others to stay. He quickly made his way over to where Ginger stood. She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "She's gone," she whispered before colapssing. Sanzo's arms shot out to catch her and she fell heavly against his chest. A silver pentacle neckless fell from her hand. **

**"Ginger," Kaiuo screamed, scrambling out of the truck.**

**Yaone reached out to grab him and toppled out of the back of the truck.**

**"Yes," Lirin said pumping her fist into the air. "We can get out now."**

**"Hakkai," Sanzo screamed picking up the fragial girl. "I need you over here now."**

**Hakkai was by his side in an instent. "Well shes not dead. But I belive she does need some rest." He turned back to the others. "I guess we're going to that town 50 miles back after all." Everyone groaned as they climbed back in the truck. **

**"Master Sanzo," Yaone said as he began to walk towards the truck. If it's not to much trouble could we...Lirin and I accompny you...I could offer help taking care of the young one until his sister wakes up."**

**"Very well," Sanzo said. He turned to Gojyo how had ppered by his side. "Get in the truck."**

**Gojyo's eye caught a flicker in the sand. Slowly he crotched down to pick up Jaleen's neckless. A loud explasion sent him, Yaone and Lirin hurling backwards. "What the hell," he said looking up.**

**Kougaiji stood on a torn roof top, his hands at his side. Gojyo made a move to strike when an odd grin appered on his enemys face. The Sanzo, Hakkai and Goko all stared in amazment as a gougous cat demon steped in front of Kougaiji. "Hi," she said as she raised her hands above her head. "Wanna have some fun."**

**"Bring it on," Goko said laughing. The mysties demon sent a huge ball of light hurling at them. Everyone stared, as it slowly formed into a tidal wave. With a mighty gush it hit them sending everyone and the truck hurling backwards.**

**Sanzo claped his hands together prepaird to call upon the power of the scrolls. With a laugh the cat demon sent another wave down. Coughing Sanzo passed out. The remaining three members of the Sanzo party threw themselves at the demons.**

**"Nooooo," Kaiuo yelled. Yaone tried to hold him back, but he bit her hand and raced towards Kougaiji and his new compaion.**

**Kougaiji laughed and sent a blast of fire aimed at the boy. He then turned placed an arm around his "friend" and pulled her close the kissed her intencely. The woman merly laughed and turned towards the others. "Oh yeah, and its Juniper." Without another word the two demons dissappered, leaving everyone confused and helpless. **


	4. A late Night Surprise

**Disclamer: No! I refuse to I'm not...under any circumstance...going to repeat myself again. (Author turns and gives everyone the cold shoulder.)**

**Sanzo hung his head down. 'What the hell am I doing here. I don't even know her. Somehow I feel responsible.' Ginger made a small noise in her sleep and opened one eye. Sanzo looked up "Well finally sleeping beauty. You want me to call Hakkai?"**

**"No please don't let anyone no I'm awake." 'What is she up too?' "Can you please leave so I can get dressed."**

**"I really don't think..."**

**"Please," Ginger said forceing a smile. "I'll be okay."**

**"Alright but I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Sanzo sulked out of the room. 'Why does the mention of her with out clothes make me want to smile.'**

**Ginger scaned the room and saw that her clothes had been neatly draped over the back of the chair. 'Sanzo,' She thought. 'I can't quite figure him out. Wait. Why do I want to? I don't know him. And I don't want to. The more people I know, the more people can hurt me.' She pulled on her pants. And without another thought slid open the window and climbed silently out.**

**Sanzo heard the window snap shut. 'Shit shes running.'**

**To be positive he taped on the door "Ginger, are you alright in there." No answer. He slowly pulled himself up off the floor. He looked around the room. No one. Silently he followed her out of the window in to the darkness.**

**Juniper sat comfortalbly on the bed. "Wow," she said "If I'd had known bringing out my demon side would have been this much fun I would have done it ages ago." She strectched out her arms and laid back on the bed. **

**"I'm glad you had fun." Kougaiji said pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. He sat down on the bed next to Juniper and grined. **

**She proped her head up on one arm and looked into his eyes. "So, where are we going on our second date." Kougaiji laughed and layed down pulling Juniper on top of him. She now had him penned, helpless. He still made no struggle. Juniper colapssed on top of him. He wraped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. He brushed his hand down her back and she begin to purr softly. "Perfect," he whispered into the air. "I've loved you forever." He looked at Juniper who was fast asleep on his chest, Her crimson hair swept over her face.**

**"Ginger," Sanzo called after her. The blond snaped around.**

**"Leave me alone." She screamed. **

**"Ginger, stop," He said softly as her approached her "Don't run."**

**Ginger colapssed on the ground. Sanzo rushed to her side and wraped his arms around her.she pushed him off. "Please just stop." She stood up. "Why do you pretend to care. Why do you want to hurt me." **

**'I do care,' Sanzo relized 'But why?' "Because I love you."**

**Ginger looked down at him with complete horror. "You can't love me. People like us can't be loved."**

**Sanzo looked up. "Why," he asked.**

**"Because," she whispered, her hands moving towards her neck. "We're..."**

**"Demons...Yes, I know. I knew those necklesses were power limiters."**

**"NO," she screamed, ripping off the neckless. Instently her body became limp and floated into the air. Sanzo watched as her blond hair turned to crimson. As she fell back to the ground, Sanzo reached out to touch her. "No,"**

**she said and smaked his hand away. "Don't touch me. You liar. You can't love me."**

**"Your hair its..."**

**"Yes, Crimson...I know, I'm filty half-blood." she lowered her voice. "Our mother was a half blood, our father a demon."**

**"Th..Thats...impossible."**

**She spun around. "Do I look impossible?" she yelled "I don't think so. I'm just as real as you are. But you see me and Juniper are the only one of our kind. And we can't be loved." The demon raised her hands over her head.**

**"No," Sanzo yelled, knowing what she was about to do.**

**"Why not. You don't deserve to live. You lied."**

**"But I didn't."**

**"LIAR!"**

**"No, I meant it. I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!." Sanzo stood up and begin walking toward her. "I didn't lie. I know it sounds crazy. But it's true. I love you." **

**She lowered her head and whispered "But you can't" She looked into Sanzos eyes. "I.." she started but then decided against it. With tears in her eyes she turned and took off running.**

**"Ginger," Sanzo screamed.**

**"She's not Ginger anymore," Kaiuo said as he walked up behind Sanzo. "She's now."**

**A/N: Sorry its so short but I've been busy latly. (Damn Chores) Mental note to self get a new maid. And do not kill her. (Author hides shovel) ('') (" ) ('') ( ") ('') **

** () **


End file.
